things I hate from her
by cloevil
Summary: LenRin—Sebagai manusia biasa, Len juga punya keluh-kesah tentang pacarnya.


**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha.

**Fanloid & Utauloid ©** their respective owner.

**Dating Before & After; Relationship Before and After** dan **Things I Hate from Her ©** TheMingThing.

**No commercial profit taken.**

**Warning** absurd, penistaan karakter dengan sangat biadab. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>things I hate from her<strong>

* * *

><p>1! <strong>[A]<strong>nggur

"Bahasa Inggris-nya tali apa?"

"_Rope." _Len menjawab pertanyaan Rin, acuh tak acuh. Dia masih duduk di sofa. Mata fokus ke laptop, sibuk main Point Blank. Sementara itu, Rin duduk di seberang. Tidur berbantalkan lengan sofa, memegang buku dengan titel: Kamus Bahasa Inggris Lengkap 100 Juta.

"Kalau anggur?"

"_Grape."_

Rin diam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. "Menganggur itu _verba, '_kan?"

"Ya."

"_Past tense_-nya apa, ya?"

"Grepe-grepe—kali."

Kemudian Len dilempar kamus.

* * *

><p>2! <strong>[R]<strong>estoran

* * *

><p>Ini adalah yang Rin pesan di restoran saat kencan pertama:<p>

"Aku mau salad. Itu cukup."

.

.

.

Ini adalah yang Rin pesan di restoran setelah setahun mereka jadian:

"Aku mau **steak.**_"_

(Dan isi dompet Len langsung kosong.)

* * *

><p>3! <strong>[B]<strong>ulan

* * *

><p>"Len, kamu tuh mirip bulan, ya."<p>

Len tersipu saat Rin, pacarnya, tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah dan memujinya mirip bulan. Maklum, Rin jarang sekali memuji. Sekalinya interaksi, paling sekedar obrolan biasa. Tidak pernah ada sayang-sayangan apalagi bebeb-bebeban—meskipun usia hubungan mereka sudah meraih satu tahun.

"Kenapa bisa mirip bulan? Apa karena kamu menganggap aku sebagai penerang di malam yang gulita?" Terlalu senang, Len otomatis bertanya. Lupa kalau jaman sekarang ada alat penerang gulita bernama Bohlam dan Senter, bukan Bulan.

"Bukan."

"Karena … kamu menganggap aku sebagai satu-satunya satelit di hatimu?" Sama seperti bumi dan bulan.

"Bukan juga."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Soalnya muka kamu bolong-bolong, kayak bulan."

* * *

><p>4! <strong>[H]<strong>oror

* * *

><p>Ini adalah yang terjadi ketika mereka nonton dvd horor di minggu-minggu pertama jadian:<p>

"Aku takut!" Rin memeluk Len, erat. Wajah ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Len, sementara matanya memejam. Len berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Ini adalah yang terjadi ketika mereka nonton dvd horor setelah setahun jadian:

"AKU. NGGAK. PERNAH. SUKA. BERAPA KALI AKU PERNAH BILANG, AKU BENCI HOROR. KENAPA KAMU PUTAR FILM INI, SIH?!"

"Rin! Berhenti menjambaki rambutku! Kita tadi sudah sepakat nonton film ini. Kamu sendiri yang pinjam dari Miku—aduh! Rambutku!"

(Len menderita.)

* * *

><p>5! <strong>[D]<strong>ominasi

* * *

><p>Di bawah ini adalah agenda keseharian Len:<p>

Pagi: Jemput Rin dan berangkat bersama ke kampus.

Siang: Ke fakultas Rin (fakultas Bisnis dan Ekonomi, di paling belakang), makan siang berdua di Kantin Tengah (letaknya di depan fakultas Sains dan Teknologi—fakultas Len, jadi dia harus putar balik).

Sore: Jemput Rin dan mengantar pulang.

Malam: Menelepon Rin.

"Rin, kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa kena encok." Len berkata pada suatu hari. Jenuh dengan rutinitasnya yang penuh akan mobilitas serta dominasi Rin.

"Ya, itu namanya pengorbanan. Katanya kamu sayang sama aku."

Dia menghela napas. "Sayang, kok. Sayang banget malah." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi jangan aku yang setiap hari ke fakultas kamu. Kan jaraknya jauh."

"Kan, kangen."

"Kalo kangen, sekali-sekali dong, kamu yang ke tempat aku."

"Nggak mau."

"Nanti kalo aku kecapekan terus sakit gimana?"

"Kalo sebaliknya, nanti aku dong yang kecapekan terus sakit. Kalau udah begitu, gimana?"

"…"

* * *

><p>6! <strong>[S]<strong>elfie

* * *

><p>Yang terjadi pada minggu-minggu pertama mereka jadian:<p>

"Len, kita _selfie_, yuk."

.

.

.

Yang terjadi setelah duabelas bulan mereka jadian:

"Aku mau _selfie. _Kamu minggir dulu."

* * *

><p>7! <strong>[D]<strong>ress

* * *

><p>Ini adalah salah satu hal yang Len benci saat sedang bersama Rin.<p>

"Bagus yang ini, atau yang ini?"

Rin mengangkat dua buah terusan dari rak yang memasang label diskon, memperlihatkannya pada Len. Keduanya punya panjang yang sama—kira-kira selutut, jika Rin yang memakainya. Yang satu warna krem dengan sedikit hiasan renda-renda. Sementara yang satu warna merah marun yang sederhana. Tidak ada hiasan, cuma sedikit lipatan di bagian punggung.

Karena Len tidak suka renda (dia sudah gatal-gatal duluan tiap melihatnya), maka telunjuknya pun memilih _dress _marun. "Yang itu."

Rin memerhatikan pilihan Len. Dahinya berkerenyit, tanda tidak setuju. "Tapi ini 'kan model lama."

"Uh…. Oke. Kalau begitu, yang satunya." Dia menuding ke arah lain.

"Ih, yang ini jelek, tahu. Renda-rendanya bikin gatel. Bagusan juga yang marun."

"…"

Garuk. Len garuk-garuk lantai.

* * *

><p>Bagian 'steak' dan 'dress' itu saya ambil dari video milik seorang youtuber; TheMingThing, berjudul Relationship Before and After (:<p>

Happy birthday, Kagamine twins!


End file.
